Mako Tachibana/Keys and Spells
Magic & Ablities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Mako practices Celestial Spirit magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Mako to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Pegasus or Monoceron can be used as as a transportation or as an extra booster in battle. Indus has the power to use Wind Magic while Lacerta and Piscis Austrinus both have Water Magic. (Lacerta also has Wood magic but that's rarely used). Mako knows that there are silver and gold keys. Silver keys can be bought in stores while gold keys are extremely rare. Right now, Mako has four gold keys, nine silver keys, two unknown keys, and five lost keys which is a lot for a Celestial Spirit Mage and way more than what Lucy has. *'Force Gate Closure:' Mako is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will. This is a remarkable feat for Celestial Spirit Mages. *'Multiple Summons:' When she turned 15, Mako practiced summoning multiple Celestial Spirits at once (one time she fainted, another time she blacked out but came back). She got the hang of it and started using this in the battle field. Urano Metria: By studying lost books about the stars, she came across Urano Metria and studied it by heart. She only used this spell in times of need because it drains a lot of Mako's magic from her. *'Chant:' Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi So kagayaki wo motte '' ''Ware ni sugata wo shimese Tetorabiburosu yo Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha Asupekuto wa kanzen nari Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo Zenten hachijūhassei Hikaru! Urano Metoria! Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Mako is a master hand to hand combatant showing that she can do perform many types of martial art skills. Master Swordsman: With a katana in her hand, Mako is extremely efficient in swordsmanship. A friend taught her how to be the best of the best in this area so she wouldn't have to drain her magic as much (by then she could perform multiple summonings). Master Shield Wielder: Using Scutum as her only shield, Mako has learned to master it even without experience. Since it is her only shield, she cannot show this technique with any other shield. (it has to be Scutum) Equipment Keys Gold *'Pegasus:' "Open the gate of the Winged Horse! Pegasus!" *'Monoceron:' "Open the Gate of the Unicorn! Monoceron!" *'Cepheus (Celestial Spirit):' "Open the Gate of the King of Ethiopia! Cepheus!" *'Perseus:' "Open the Gate of the Hero! Perseus!" Silver *'Canis Major:' "Open the Gate of the Greater Dog! Canis Major!" *'Indus:' "Open the Gate of the Indian! Indus!" *'Lacerta:' "Open the Gate of the Lizard! Lacerta!" *'Piscis Austrinus:' "Open the Gate of the Big Fish! Piscis Austrinus!" *'Scutum:' "Open the Gate of the shield! Scutum!" *'Cygnus:' "Open the Gate of the Northern Cross! Cygnus!" *'Vulpecula:' "Open the Gate of the Fox! Vulpecula!" *'Canes Venatici:' "Open the gate of the Hunter Dogs! Canes Venatici!" *'Leo Minor:' "Open the Gate of the Lion Cub! Leo Minor!" *'Gladius (pandora)':' '"Open the Gate of the Sword! Gladius!" Unknown Keys *'Triangulum Australe:' "Open the Gate of the Southern Triangle! Triangulum Australe!" *'Serpens (pandora):' "Open the Gate of the Serpent! Serpens!" Lost Keys *'Cereberus:' "Open the Gate of the three headed dog! Cereberus!" *'Noctuna:' "Open the gate of the Owl! Noctuna!" *'Cancer Minor:' "Open the gate of ther Lesser Crab! Cancer Minor!" *'Argo Navis:' "Open the gate of the Argo Ship! Argo Navis!" *'Hippocampus:' "Open the gate of the Sea Horse! Hippocampus!" Weapons *Katana